Belajar Menjadi Baik
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Peri Sasuke dapat hukuman menemani anak manusia. Anak baik itu akan menjadi bahan pelajaran untuk Sasuke yang ceroboh, lalai, dan egois. Berhasilkah dia belajar pada gadis itu? / AU, failed-fantasy, fairy-cutie-Sasuke, a bit OOC for Sasuke too.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Belajar Menjadi Baik**

Pesta kebun kemarin hampir saja gagal. Peri Sasuke, si pengatur cuaca, khususnya hujan, lupa mengingatkan Keluarga Awan Mendung agar tidak melewati daerah mereka. Untungnya, penasihat raja, Peri Shikamaru, sudah menduga kelalaian peri ceroboh itu. Karena itu, Raja Peri memanggil Sasuke untuk memberinya hukuman. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya ia melakukan kesalahan sejak hukuman dua minggu lalu. Wah, wah.

Sasuke membungkuk di salah satu daun teratai. Di hadapannya, telah duduk Raja Peri, Kakashi, dengan mahkota dan jubah menjuntai, di singgasananya yang terbuat dari labu. Di samping kanan Kakashi juga berdiri Shikamaru, kali ini berperan sebagai saksi. Di kiri-kanan Sasuke juga ada dua katak pengawal yang diperintahkan oleh Kakashi dalam membawa Sasuke ke istananya.

"Maaf, Raja," ucap Sasuke lemah, belum mengangkat wajahnya. "Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Kakashi mendengus. Ia menopang pipi kirinya dengan punggung tangan. "Kalimatmu itu… ulang saja terus sampai kau bisa mengunyah beling."

 _ **Ngeeek~**_

Raut Shikamaru dan Sasuke (yang masih membungkuk) berubah masam mendengar gurauan garing dari pemimpin mereka itu.

"Tak termaafkan, kecuali kau harus menjalani hukuman final." tegas Kakashi.

 _ **DEG!**_

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Shikamaru pun sampai menautkan alisnya. Peri bermata _onyx_ itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. "Mo-mohon ampun, Raja," ucapnya bergetar. "Tolong jangan hukuman final…"

"Tidak cukup sulit untukmu." Sang Raja berusaha meyakinkan. Ia memanggil salah satu peri dayangnya, yang membawa sebuah bola kaca ajaib, mirip bola ramalan di kisah-kisah penyihir.

 _ **Tring!**_

Kakashi menjentikkan jari, sebagai sihir untuk membuat bola itu melayang di hadapan mereka. "Kita lihat, siapa anak baik yang akan membuatmu belajar darinya." katanya misterius, diikuti suara 'wuuung wuuung' selama mendeteksi seorang anak manusia untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tercekat. _'J-jadi, aku harus menemani anak manusia sebagai hukumannya?!'_ Mudah sekali, memang. Tapi, dia benci menjadi seseorang sebagai panutan.

"Kau harus menghilangkan egomu itu," sindir Kakashi, seolah bisa membaca isi hati Sasuke. "Kakakmu, Itachi, bisa sempurna setiap menjalani misi karena mengutamakan keberhasilan, mengesampingkan ego."

' _Cih. Tak perlu menasihatiku!'_

 _ **Wuuung… Wuuung… Wuuung—**_

 _ **SRIIING!**_

Akhirnya, seorang gadis berseragam SMP muncul di bola itu. Ia sedang menyusuri trotoar sendirian, kelihatan seperti baru pulang sekolah. Kulitnya putih dan ekspresinya datar, tapi manis. Surainya pendek seleher, warna lavender.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Belajarlah darinya." pesan Kakashi singkat, beranjak mendekati Sasuke, mengarahkan telunjuk pada si peri ceroboh dan egois.

 _ **Sriiing…**_

"T-tunggu! Belum pamit!"

"Bukan masalah. Karena ini perintah raja."

 _ **Poff!**_

Sasuke menghilang dari Hutan Konoha, tepatnya kolam pusat yang menjadi wilayah istana kerajaan.

 _ **Poff!**_

Sasuke muncul lagi di sebuah ruangan asing, berbeda sekali dengan suasana di Hutan Konoha. Tembok beton, aroma anak perempuan, perabotan dari kayu, dan alat canggih yang membuat udara di ruangan itu menjadi sejuk—Ah, ia jadi ingat tugasnya. Kalau hidup di dunia manusia, pasti dirinya tak terlalu berguna, pikirnya. "Jadi, seperti ini kamar tidur manusia…" gumamnya, terbang-terbang mengelilingi ruangan itu—kamar tidur Hinata Hyuuga. Walaupun gelap karena lampunya padam, sinar rembulan yang masuk lewat jendela membantu Sasuke berkeliling.

 _ **Cklek!**_

Anak baik di bola ajaib muncul di hadapan Sasuke. Ia tersentak saat kepala Hinata menembus seluruh tubuhnya. Hm, dia ingat kalau dirinya baru bisa terlihat saat gadis itu bangun di pagi hari. Jadi, dia hanya bisa menumpang duduk di puncak kepala Hinata. Ia mengamati kegiatan Hinata sepanjang malam itu.

Sasuke merebahkan diri—masih di kepala Hinata—dan berguling-guling bosan. "Hm? Tidak ada yang menarik…" ucapnya, saat melihat Hinata mengerjakan tugas seperti siswa normal di luar sana. Ia menunggu … Terus menunggu sampai …

 _ **Syuuut~ Puk!**_

Dia jatuh tertidur di samping tangan kanan Hinata yang masih menulis.

Keesokan paginya, lagi-lagi, Hinata bangun terlebih dahulu. Langit masih gelap, tapi ia sudah selesai mandi. Ia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. "Ah!" serunya, saat melihat buku tugas yang diselesaikannya sampai larut kemarin. "Hampir saja lupa!" Segera diraihnya buku itu dari meja belajar dan memasukkannya ke ransel.

 _ **Pik.**_

Seruan Hinata tadi menyadarkan Sasuke dari lelapnya. Ia mengucek mata sejenak dan memainkan kedua tangannya.

 _ **Sriiing… Poff!**_

"Hei, kau bisa melihatku?"

"Uwaaa!" Hinata kaget, menutup wajah dengan tangan.

"Oi, oi, aku bukan hantu," gerutu Sasuke, terbang mendekat ke depan wajah Hinata. "Aku peri dari Hutan Konoha yang dihukum karena lalai akan tugas," jelasnya lumayan panjang. "Kau, Hinata Hyuuga, akan menjadi penolongku untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik. Jadi, lihatlah aku!"

Perlahan, Hinata membuka wajahnya. Saling pandang dengan Sasuke. Raut peri cemberut, raut Hinata menganga. "Pakaianmu seperti kurcaci, tapi ada sayapnya," komentar Hinata, mendorong-dorong wajah mungil peri itu dengan ujung telunjuknya. Ia meminta Sasuke untuk berdiri di telapak tangannya. "Waaah, imuuut~ Ternyata, peri itu sungguhan ada!" Matanya berbinar-binar.

Setelah Sasuke menjelaskan misinya lebih rinci, mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Sesekali Sasuke terbang, sesekali duduk di kepala Hinata. Hinata sendiri tak ada teman manusia yang berjalan bersamanya saat ini. Sama seperti saat Sasuke melihat dari bola ajaib.

Sesampainya di sekolah, masih sepi. Sampai di kelas pun, masih Hinata seorang diri. "Ada yang mau menyalin tugasku." Itu jawaban Hinata ketika ditanya kenapa oleh Sasuke.

Jam pelajaran ke tiga pun begitu. Ada tugas kelompok. Teman-temannya mempercayakan Hinata untuk menulis semua materinya. Sebagai balasan, mereka akan mempresentasikannya di depan kelas nanti. Hinata boleh ikut berbicara atau menjawab jika keempat teman sekelompoknya tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan.

Jam terakhir hari ini, biologi, ditinggal guru untuk meringkas. Mengingat mata pelajaran ini lebih banyak teori daripada penyelesaian hitungan atau rumus, teman-teman perempuan berebut meminjam pulpen berwarna milik Hinata. Ada juga yang meminjam penggaris, penghapus, peraut, _tipe-ex_ , dan sebagainya. Ada yang minta mata pensil mekanik juga.

"Hinata buka koperasi saja!" celetuk seseorang, membuat Hinata tertawa.

Sasuke justru heran melihat ekspresi anak itu. Bukannya kesal karena isi tempat alat tulisnya mengempis, malah tertawa karena sebuah ledekan. Yap, Sasuke menganggap itu sebagai ledekan. "Bahkan catatanmu sendiri sangat 'datar'!" cibirnya, tapi dibalas Hinata melalui tulisannya dengan senyuman: 'Nggak masalah, kok.'.

Sepulang sekolah, sebelum semua siswa keluar kelas, Hinata memanggil seorang temannya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah buku dan berpesan untuk mengembalikannya besok. "Dia ingin menyalin tugasku karena kurang paham materinya." Itu jawaban Hinata ketika ditanya lagi oleh Sasuke.

Mendadak, saat Hinata akan beranjak pulang, seorang teman kembali memanggilnya. Ia dimintai tolong menjelaskan materi matematika tadi.

Sasuke terbelalak. Ia terbang mendekati telinga Hinata. "Tolak saja!" teriaknya. "Kita pulang sekarang!"

Hinata menahan rasa kesalnya. Ia mengibaskan tangan di samping telinga kirinya, membuat Sasuke terhempas. "Karena di rumus pakai jari-jari, dibagi dua saja diameternya," jelasnya pada teman berambut cokelat sebahu itu, tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

 _ **Syuuut~**_

Sasuke berseluncur di hidung mancung Hinata, membuat sang gadis mengusap-usap hidungnya, lalu menjepit sang peri dalam genggaman tangan kirinya. "Terus, kalau jari-jarinya kelipatan tujuh," lanjutnya tanpa peduli jerit penderitaan Sasuke di dalam sana. "…tidak perlu pakai 3,14 sebagai _phi_. Langsung pakai 22/7 agar bisa disederhanakan." Ia menulis catatan kecil di bagian atas halaman buku temannya itu. "Ya, Matsuri-chan?"

Siswi bernama Matsrui itu mengangguk polos, namun paham. "Terima kasih, Hinata-san!" Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan pamit pulang.

Hinata membuka genggamannya.

"Uhuk, uhuk! Hah… Hah… Kau mau membunuhku?!" ketus Sasuke, melempar tatapan emosional tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

"Aku belum tahu namamu."

"Sasuke."

Hinata memandang sekeliling kelas. Hal itu membuat Sasuke penasaran lagi. "Nah, Sasuke-kun, sepertinya kita akan pulang lebih lama." Ia melepas ransel dan mulai mengangkat satu per satu bangku siswa ke atas meja. Setelah itu, dia minum beberapa teguk, berlari ke toilet, kembali dengan seember air dan gayung, kemudian menyiram tanaman di dalam dan luar kelasnya.

Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu dan berbaring santai di atas ransel Hinata. Bunyi aliran air membuatnya mengantuk, ditambah angin semilir sejuk yang menyapu wajahnya lewat jendela.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Hinata kembali dengan peluh di dahi dan leher. Ia mengangkat tangan kecil Sasuke untuk menaruhnya di kepalanya sendiri. Sebab Sasuke dipindahkan adalah: Hinata ingin mengambil tisu dan beranjak pulang. Ditambah, ia gemas melihat wajah tertidur Sasuke, pasti peri itu sudah menunggu lama sekali sampai bosan, tebak Hinata. Tak lupa ia mengeluarkan roti isi cokelat untuk menjaga energy selama perjalanan.

Menuju lantai dasar lewat tangga membuat Sasuke merasakan guncangan pergerakan Hinata. Ia terbangun dan langsung terbang di dekat lengan Hinata. 'Tuan' Sasuke itu melihat dirinya dan tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri membuang muka, gengsi.

Panas terik, menyusuri lapangan sekolah saja sudah membuat kedua manusia dan peri itu kehausan. Sasuke ingin sekali tidur di dalam ransel Hinata, pasti adem dan sejuk. Tapi, apa gunanya dia menahan kesal selama ini karena kebaikan Hinata, juga misinya untuk belajar dari anak manusia itu? Bisa-bisa, orang kerajaan tak akan mengembalikannya lagi ke Hutan Konoha. Dia akan hidup selamanya dengan Hinata.

' _OH, TIDAAAK!'_ batin Sasuke ngeri. Alhasil, dia memaksakan diri untuk terbang agar merasakan perjuangan Hinata, sebagai bahan belajarnya juga. Berapa kali Sasuke terhuyung dan ditangkap oleh telapak tangan Hinata karena lunglai kepanasan. Hihi.

Di dekat gerbang sekolah, ada seekor kucing berbaring. Hinata tergerak hatinya untuk memberikan seperlima bagian rotinya untuk kucing itu. Sasuke hendak marah lagi. Padahal, Hinata akan berjalan agak jauh lagi, sendiri pula. Panas, menguras energi, dan nyatanya dia merelakan persediaan energinya terbuang untuk seekor kucing. Huh, benar-benar…

Menyusuri trotoar, Hinata tetap melangkah pelan tapi pasti. Ia sudah mulai melahap rotinya. Sasuke juga diberikan, diizinkan oleh Hinata untuk mengambil sendiri dengan tangannya.

 _ **Seeerr… Ckiiit!**_

Keduanya menoleh kea rah suara; Ada dua teman Hinata yang berboncengan sepeda. Yang mengendarai berambut kuning dan mata safir, sedangkan di boncengan berambut cokelat dengan segitiga merah di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke membisikkan agar Hinata menumpang saja padanya. Teman berambut kuning itu pun sudah mengajak Hinata sampai menyuruh teman di boncengannya pulang jalan kaki saja. Si rambut cokelat mengangguk lemah dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Hinata menggeleng. "Nggak masalah, Naruto-kun," tolaknya, membuat teman rambut cokelat riang kembali. "Naruto-kun dan Kiba-kun saja. Tasku ringan, kok, hari ini."

Begitulah sampai perginya mereka, Sasuke menekuk wajahnya lagi. Ia menggerutu pada Hinata karena alasan 'rumah mereka searah'. "Kau berkorban untuk laki-laki?!" teriaknya, tak tahan dengan kepolosan Hinata, tapi Hinata menganggapnya angin lalu.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata langsung menukar seragam, makan siang, lalu mencuci semua piring kotor di wastafel. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Sasuke terkejut batin. Pasalnya, ia terbayang saat di kediamannya, peralatan yang selesai digunakan olehnya sendiri pun, Itachi yang membereskan semuanya. Huh, bukannya malu, malah marah-marah dalam hati. _'Kau cuma buang-buang waktu sementara ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya!'_ Ia menjatuhkan diri dengan keras di puncak kepala Hinata karena emosi.

"Duh!" Hinata meringis saat masih membilas perkakas pecah belah. "Sasuke-kun, jangan ganggu aku seperti itu! Bisa-bisa piringnya pecah!"

"!" Memang tidak sekeras dan setegas volume nada ayahnya saat marah, tapi Sasuke bisa menangkap rasa kesal dan takut (jika perkakasnya terlepas dan pecah) dari suara manis Hinata yang memarahinya barusan. "…" Akhirnya, dia tidur-tiduran saja di kepala Hinata.

Sehabis itu, Hinata masuk kamar dengan maksud mengerjakan tugas. Setelah duduk, Hinata membuka _laptop_ -nya. _**Syuut!**_ Ujung rambutnya ditarik oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, sudah kubi—"

"Maaf."

 _ **Wuuung, wuuung.**_

Sasuke terbang ke atas papan ketik _laptop_ Hinata dan berdiri di sana. Ia menggaruk pipi dengan wajah memerah, dan menoleh karena malu melihat Hinata. "T-tapi, sebelum kau mengerjakan tugasmu, boleh kita… mengobrol sebentar?"

Hinata tersenyum senang dengan wajah sewarna tomat juga, terlalu gemas dengan Sasuke yang dirasanya imut. _**Nyuuut~**_ Hinata menekan kedua sisi wajah Sasuke dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, sehingga mulut sang peri menjadi manyun. Sasuke berusaha keras melepaskan kedua jari Hinata. Hinata tertawa. "Ayo, kita mengobrol."

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di tombol 'Enter'. Ia mengusap-usap pipinya yang masih sakit. "Mengapa kau bisa baik hati?"

Pertanyaan itu sangat sulit untuk dijawab—mengenai kelebihan diri sendiri. "Dari segi mana?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Semua yang kaulakukan hari ini," sahut Sasuke terus terang. "Apa kau seperti itu setiap hari?" Ia mengernyitkan dahi.

Hinata masih bingung menjawabnya. "Entah," ungkapnya bingung. "Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan; Menyenangkan bisa membuat orang lain senang dan bergantung padamu, 'kan? Walaupun lelah …"

"Kalau begitu kenapa dilakukan?!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak cukup baik, kok," sanggah Hinata. "Hoaaahm~ Aku akan tidur sampai jam lima sore, lho~" katanya sambil berjalan dan meringkuk di kasur.

"Kelemahanmu 'rasa malas'?" tebak Sasuke.

Hinata menimpali dari balik selimut, "Satu lagi: olahraga."

Sasuke memutar bola mata dan mendengus panjang. Dia bingung lagi harus belajar teori dasarnya dengan cara apa. Jika dia harus baik kepada semua orang, tidak mungkin. Selain ia tak sanggup dan tak sudi melakukannya, hal itu malah akan membawanya menjadi korban penipuan. Lagipula, Hinata berbuat baik seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan, 'kan?

 **.**

Setelah kegiatan sore sampai makan malam, Hinata langsung masuk kamar dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda tadi. Layar _laptop_ langsung menuju program Microsoft PowerPoint. Ada beberapa tulisan di sana. Sasuke berpikir bahwa tugas itu sudah dicicil sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Hinata mengarahkan kursor ke halaman awal. Di sana tertulis judul tugas, diikuti oleh tulisan 'Kelompok 3', dan terdapat lima baris nama-nama anggota kelompok termasuk dirinya. Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya menumpang menyaksikan dari kepala Hinata, sontak bertindak cepat.

"Oi, oi, itu tugas kelompok?" selidiknya, mendekati layar _laptop_.

Hinata menggeser Sasuke sedikit dengan jarinya karena terhalang. "Ini hanya teori, dikumpul tiga hari lagi," jelasnya santai, sudah paham akan protes Sasuke. "Jadi, besok aku bisa memberikan bahan ini untuk mereka pelajari di rumah."

"Kau juga yang mencetaknya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia mengutak-atik data itu lagi untuk diperindah. Juga menyalinnya ke program Microsoft Word untuk dicetak. Sasuke menunggunya selesai dan sudah berpesan agar mereka mengobrol lagi.

 _ **Set**_

Sayap biru langit Sasuke mengepak, mengantarnya pada kasur empuk Hinata. Hinata sendiri masih menyandarkan diri di sana. Punggungnya sakit karena bersandar pada bangku kayu selama tiga jam. Sasuke berguling-guling nyaman di kasur Hinata, menghirup aroma jeruk dari spreinya, dan akhirnya perasaannya melayang-layang entah ke mana. Hinata tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Ehem."

Hinata berhenti tertawa mendengar deheman itu. Sasuke meminta agar sebuah guling diletakkan di depan Hinata untuk tempat duduknya. Lehernya bisa pegal kalau harus mendongak terus. Begitu juga kalau terbang sejajar wajah Hinata, buang-buang tenaga.

"Kau tahu kelemahanmu satu lagi?" Wajah Sasuke yang mungil itu tampak serius, tapi bagi Hinata tetap menggemaskan.

"Bodoh," jawab Hinata tersenyum—terus saja begitu sampai Sasuke sanggup mengunyah beling, eh? "Yah, bukan akademis. Tapi, telanjur suka disuruh-suruh." tekannya, yakin jawaban itu adalah harapan hati Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan, geram. "Sudah tahu, tapi kenapa …"

"Bukan." Hinata menghela napas berat, seperti orang dewasa. "Terkadang, aku setengah hati menerima permintaan mereka. Terpaksa… Begitulah," ujarnya mengaku. "Jadi, kupikir, kebaikan dan kebodohan itu seimbang dengan kemunafikan."

Sasuke tertegun. Matanya tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat. Ia mengira Hinata melakukan semuanya dengan tulus sesuai senyumannya—dan kenyataannya tidak semua. "Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi kau harus bisa menolak permintaan itu sesekali—Ah, tidak, harus lebih sering menolak!" hasutnya, jadi kasihan pada gadis itu.

"Sudah kucoba beberapa kali," Hinata mengurut bagian dahinya. "Tapi, penekanan mereka tak tega membuatku menolak… Tenang saja, beberapa orang ada yang langsung mengerti, kok!" Pupil kosongnya kembali cerah. "Itu juga karena aku berbohong, supaya mereka tidak meminta padaku. Aku bukan anak baik seperti dugaan rajamu."

"Bola itu tidak pernah salah!" pekik Sasuke, tak terima dengan pernyataan Hinata barusan. Manusia sepertinya tahu apa soal kehidupan para peri? "Kau pasti anak baik. Aku ingin seperti dirimu. Di sana, aku selalu saja membuat masalah!"

"Hm, tenanglah. Mungkin ada pelajaran khusus yang akan Sasuke-kun pahami dari tindakanku. Bukan harus meniru apa yang kulakukan mentah-mentah." Hinata mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke dengan telunjuknya, yang memang membuat hati dan pikiran Sasuke tenang seketika.

 **.**

 _ **ZRAASH…**_

Hujan deras, sementara baru saja pulang sekolah. Hinata bosan menunggu. Koridor dekat madding adalah jalur terdekat dengan pintu keluar gedung, jadi dia menunggu di situ bersama Sasuke yang berbaring di kepalanya. Si peri minta maaf lagi karena sihirnya tak bisa digunakan semasa hukuman. Hinata memakluminya.

 _ **Drap! Drap! Drap!**_

Si rambut kuning yang akan pulang dengan sepeda menghampiri Hinata. Si rambut cokelat juga. Naruto—si rambut kuning—selaku juru bicara mengatakan bahwa tadinya ia ingin mengajak Hinata pulang bersamanya, karena seharusnya Kiba—si rambut cokelat—dijemput kakaknya. Namun, hujan membatalkan semuanya. Naruto minta maaf, dia jadi harus mengantar Kiba pulang seperti biasa. Jelas saja Hinata tak mengambil pusing, sebab sebelumnya Naruto belum membuat janji.

Gadis Hyuuga itu berpesan pada mereka untuk berhati-hati.

Sasuke berdehem, seperti member kode soal bocah berkumis tiga di pipi itu—Naruto. Hinata dengan tenang menjawab bahwa dia hanya sekadar kagum pada Naruto.

Guru-guru dan teman Hinata yang lain berlalu-lalang di koridor itu. Banyak dari mereka yang menyapa dan pamit pulang. Beberapa juga minta maaf karena hanya punya satu payung. Di bangku panjang tempat Hinata duduk, ada beberapa kakak dan adik kelas, tapi dia tak mengenalnya. Mau bicara dengan Sasuke pun harus berhati-hati, atau lewat tulisan dari ponselnya. Bisa-bisa, dia dianggap gila karena berbicara sendiri. Dengan kata lain, kecuali Hinata, tak ada yang bisa melihat Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, dari tiga arah berbeda—kanan, kiri, depan—masing-masing meneriakkan nama Hinata sambil membawa payung di kedua tangan mereka, berlari mendekati dirinya. Dari kanan ada laki-laki berkacamata hitam, dari kiri (laki-laki juga) berambut merah, dari depan sana juga lawan jenis Hinata, beralis tebal.

 _ **Drap! Drap!**_

"Hinata! Ini payung untukmu!" kata si kacamata hitam. "Hinata-san bisa meminjam payungku juga." sahut si rambut merah tak mau kalah. "Hinata-san! Pakai payungku dan kita pulang bareng!" seru si alis tebal dengan mata bersinar terang.

Mereka terengah sembari menunggu jawaban Hinata. Hinata malah tersenyum, seperti biasa. "Shino-kun, Gaara-kun, Lee-kun, lebih baik menemaniku sampai hujannya reda," ungkapnya menengahi. "Aku nggak mau mengorbankan dua payung pemberian kalian."

Ketiganya setuju. Akhirnya, Hinata bisa mengusir rasa bosannya. Dia bisa mengobrol dengan teman manusianya secara normal, haha. Enaknya lagi, Hinata juga dapat jajanan kecil dari masing-masing mereka. Hm, Sasuke, sudah berniat mengubah kebiasaanmu? Perbuatan baik pasti akan dibalas dengan kebaikan kecil juga, walau tidak selamanya harus begitu.

 _ **Tap tap tap**_

Seorang teman perempuan berambut merah muda dan bermata zamrud menyodorkan payung untuk Hinata. "Pakai punyaku saja," tawarnya. "Nanti kamu pulangnya lama."

Setelah Hinata menerima dan berterima kasih, mereka semua berpencar untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ketiga bocah laki-laki tadi pergi dengan aura gelap karena payung mereka dikalahkan oleh payung gadis tadi. Sasuke tertawa melihatnya dan memberi tahu Hinata bahwa gadis itu bernama Sakura, juga adalah tunangannya.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Hinata tersedak karena tersentak mendengarnya. "Sasuke-kun, aku masih kelas 2 SMP…" keluhnya, sensitif mendengar hal berbau dewasa tersebut.

Sasuke menggaruk kepala dan minta maaf. Ia melanjutkan penjelasan, Sakura juga dihukum menjadi manusia biasa seminggu lalu. Kesalahannya adalah terlambat merawat pohon yang rusak. Hinata mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, makan siang Hinata telah disiapkan oleh ayahnya. Jadi, dia tinggal menukar seragam, mencuci piring, dan tidur sampai jam lima sore seperti kemarin. Begitu pula malamnya, ah, tidak seperti biasa, Hinata membuka _laptop_ untuk bermain _game_. Sasuke berseru-seru di bahu Hinata, tanda ia mendukung. Kebetulan, Hinata memilih permainan _battle_ fisik dengan tokoh satu lawan satu.

 _ **Tik, tik. CTAK! CTAK!**_

Papan ketiknya berbunyi nyaring seiring gerakan jarinya yang lincah di sana. Adrenalin Sasuke terpacu untuk terus mendukung, ditambah dengan tatapan kagumnya terhadap teknologi manusia tersebut. Sekalipun suara Sasuke meraung-raung di samping telinganya. Hinata tetap tertawa-tawa senang oleh wajah antusias peri Uchiha itu.

 _ **Ting tong~**_

"Ah, ada tamu." sela Sasuke.

"Ah, bukan siapa-siapa, kok." Hinata cekikian meniru 'ah' Sasuke di awal kalimatnya. Pandangan dan konsentrasinya tetap pada permainan.

"NEESAMAAA! TEMANMU DATAAANG!" teriak Hanabi, adik Hinata, dari ruang tamu.

 _ **Tik**_

Hinata menekan tombol untuk menunda _game_ -nya. "Hm~ Padahal sedang seru~" Ia beranjak malas dari bangku, keluar kamar, dan menjumpai tamunya.

Sasuke pindah dari bahu ke kepala Hinata. "Huh, mengganggu saja." gerutunya dengan wajah ditekuk.

Melihat kakaknya sudah datang, Hanabi pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman. Ternyata, ada tiga teman Hinata datang untuk memberikannya cokelat—masing-masing. Sasuke terperangah. Begitu juga Hinata yang kelabakan, padahal bukan sedang hari khusus atau spesial.

Katanya, itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah diizinkan menyalin tugas matematika Hinata beberapa hari lalu. Jika saja mereka tak menyelesaikannya, guru yang bersangkutan tidak mengizinkan mereka ikut ulangan tengah semester. Mereka benar-benar lupa kalau ada tugas itu. Untung saja, pagi-pagi buta di hari H, Hinata menjawab pesan singkat mereka, sehingga datang ke sekolah lebih awal.

Setelah minum, mereka berterima kasih dan pamit pulang. Hinata, Hanabi, dan Sasuke serentak berpesan agar hati-hati di perjalanan. Hinata tersentak dan menahan tawa sesaat setelah Sasuke mengucapkannya. Si sulung Hyuuga itu pun memberikan satu cokelatnya untuk sang adik, satunya lagi disimpan di kulkas untuk kemudian diberikan pada ayahnya.

 _ **Drap drap drap**_

Kembali ke kamar, Hinata duduk di bangku belajarnya. Sasuke pindah ke meja dan memandang Hinata yang tampak ingin berbicara. "Terkadang, ini yang membuatku susah menolak permintaan mereka." ucapnya, bermaksud pada topik cokelat di genggamannya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan cokelat itu bersama-sama. Bahkan, Hinata juga menutup _laptop_ -nya. Sasuke terbang sejajar hidung Hinata. "Aku tahu, kok, kau bukan orang yang mengharapkan balasan," katanya, melipat tangan di dada. "Jadi, kurasa cukup sampai di sini pertemuan kita."

"Eh? Secepat ini?!"

"Yah, memang kau mau apa?"

Hinata berpikir bahwa Sasuke sudah bisa menggunakan sihirnya. "Ada …" Dari kalimat Sasuke, ia bisa menyimpulkan. Salah peri itu sendiri menggunakan gaya penawaran begitu. "Boleh aku minta…?"

 _ **Sriiing!**_

Saat jam olahraga esok harinya, Sasuke memainkan jari untuk melempar sihir ke Hinata. Alhasil, sewaktu kelompok Hinata bermain futsal, ia dipercayakan menjadi penyerang, setelah melihat kegesitannya saat masih menjadi penjaga gawang. Ditambah, pencetak skor paling banyak adalah dirinya. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng maklum di saat teman-teman Hinata pun tercengang heran melihat perubahannya. Peluh Hinata mengucur seiring kebahagiaannya yang ia tahu itu hanya berlangsung sebentar saja.

Bukan hanya itu. Sepulang sekolah, Hinata minta bergabung bermain basket bersama Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee. Berempat sudah mengontrol kekuatan untuk menyeimbangi 'stamina perempuan'. Tapi ternyata, langkah Hinata tiba-tiba berkembang pesat di mata mereka. Loncatannya kian tinggi, deru napasnya pun hampir menyamai empat siswa itu. Terang saja, mereka takjub dan bermain lebih seru, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang mendengus di atas ransel Hinata di pinggir lapangan. Hihihi.

Di perjalanan pulang, wajah Hinata berseri-seri, sekalipun peluhnya masih mengucur. Sasuke menyuruhnya minum agar tidak kehabisan tenaga, dan mengambilkan tisu dari ransel Hinata. Si Hyuuga berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke yang bersedia mengabulkan permintaannya, meskipun cuma dibalas 'hn' oleh Sasuke.

"Memangnya, umur Sasuke-kun berapa, sih?" tanya Hinata penasaran. "Sampai-sampai sudah punya tunangan segala…"

"Sepuluh."

"H-heee?! S-sepuluh tahun?! Sepuluh abad, maksudnya?!"

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti kakek-kakek berusia sepuluh abad?" Sasuke menampakkan ekspresi kesalnya lagi.

' _Benar juga,'_ batin Hinata. _'Pantas wajahnya menggemaskan. Jauh di bawahku, ternyata.'_

"Seperti cerita dongeng, di wilayah kerajaan sudah biasa punya tunangan sejak kecil." jelas Sasuke tanpa diminta.

"Oh, iya. Sakura-san juga murid baru beberapa hari lalu. Berarti, Sasuke-kun nggak bohong."

"Memang tidak!"

 _ **Hup!**_

Hinata meraih Sasuke dari kepalanya. Kedua tangan Sasuke diangkatnya, sehingga peri itu seperti tergantung. Padahal sayapnya sudah dikepak, tapi Sasuke membiarkan Hinata melakukan itu. "Sasuke-kun, terima kasih!" bisiknya dengan senyum malaikat. "Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan!"

 _ **Sriiing…**_

Perlahan, Sasuke menghilang, juga senyum terakhirnya pun sirna, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di bawah langit senja. Begitulah, akhirnya gadis itu menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa lagi, berjalan pulang seorang diri.

 _ **Poff!**_

Sasuke muncul di hadapan raja peri dan menceritakan pengalamannya selama bersama Hinata Hyuuga. Ia mendapat pelajaran berharga dari gadis itu. Di kemudian hari, ia mencoba untuk baik pada semua orang, mengubah kebiasaan lamanya yang lalai, ceroboh, dan egois. Tidak sampai 180 derajat, memang. Tapi setidaknya, BERUBAH menjadi lebih baik, sesuai dengan visi dari misi hukumannya. Ditambah, ia telah membuat jadwal untuk kegiatan sehari-hari dan… sesekali memandang para siswa SMP Konoha dari atap gedungnya.

 **Selesai**

Hai, hai~ Makasih udah dibaca~ Maaf kalau deskripnya kurang banget. Awalnya pengen bikin yang rating Kids untuk dedek-dedek, tapi kok malah susah bikin kalimat sederhana, ya? -_- *kick myself*

Maaf juga, Sasu-nya dibuat OOC dan (sok) imut begini. Tapi saya suka kalo Sasu begitu, ehehe, mohon dimaafkan! m(_ _)m

Okeee, sekian saja curhatnya. Kalau mau review, boleh xD

 **Regards,**

 **Koyuki Uzumaki © 9-11.07.2017**


End file.
